


The prince and the Pauper

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides - requests [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Working from memory, parody?, request, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Request! "Princey and Virge in Prince and the Pauper, with virge ending up with Patton and Roman ending up with Logan?"Another annon request, so here it is -Prince Roman and Virgil Anx are entirely different people, but when a strange turn of events comes around, the two must learn to act like the other, learn about love and friendship, and deal with their responsibilities.





	1. Responisbilities

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this story as one of my favourites from when I was a kid, though I haven't really read it or anything in years, so it may be a bit different seen as I'm doing this from memory. 
> 
> Basically, Prince and Virgil look identical, the others look similar but not too much alike as they're not related. 
> 
> Roman is the prince,   
> Virgil is the pauper,   
> Patton is Romans right hand man,  
> Logan is Virgil's adviser and boss of sorts,  
> Thomas is Roman's older brother who doesn't want the throne and instead goes traveling and stuff.

"There you are! Prince Roman, you really do have to get up..." Patton spoke, looking at the young prince who was starfishing on his bed. He placed his hands on his hips. "Your brothers visiting."   
At that Roman sat up, quickly rubbing his eyes. "He's back?"   
Patton smiled "Yes, now come on, he's waiting for you!" The elder boy left the room and closed the door to leave Roman to get ready.   
Roman sighed and ran his hand through his brown/blonde hair and stood, grabbing his clothes and getting changed.   
He yawned as he walked into the throne room, his brother - Thomas - turned and smiled. Roman smiled back and hugged his brother.   
"Hello, Roman." Thomas smiled.   
"What did you get me?" Roman asked, giddily moving from one foot to the other. Thomas rolled his eyes.   
"Nice to see you too." At that the elder brother took a long box from one of the servants and turned, handing it to his brother.   
Roman excitedly took the box. "Well, seen as you have renounced your responsibilities and fled off to other countries with your fiance I have been mad." The younger brother pouted slightly. "Ive been left with all of your jobs and everyone soon expects me to become... More..."   
"King-like?" Thomas smirked, getting a glare from his brother. "Just open the present, Princey." He laughed.   
Roman sighed and knelt down, opening the long and thin parcel, pulling up the silver blade, the light of the chandelier reflection and gleaming beautifully. "Wow..." He breathed, holding the sword up, taking in the small red gems that decorated the handle, and the swirls that crawled up the blade, where at the tip they accumulated into a rose like pattern. He smiled as he did a few practice swings. It was very well balanced. "Well, it is certainly better than the last you got me." He smirked.   
"Oh, really?" Thomas asked back, gripping the hilt of his own sword, which sat sheifed at his side. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I myself, have a new sword as well." At that he pulled his own sword out of his scabbard, holding it up in defense against his brother, who also smirked and they began dueling, much to the protests of the server's and guards as they jumped around the throne room, laughing as they parried and spun and deflected each others blows. 

\------------

"Virgil, did you get that newest commission sorted?" His boss called through.   
"Yes, the metarials are under the counter." Virgil called back. A few moments later his best friend Logan walked in, sitting on the stool, seen as Virgil himself was sitting on his workbench, ever the eccentric, and working on sewing some boots for a customer.   
"Hello." Logan finally spoke, realising his friend was lost in thought and hadn't noticed his arrival. "You sleep working or something?"   
"Very funny." Virgil answered, only glancing at his friend before going back to work.   
"Well, it would not be the first time." Logan smiled and saw a smirk spread in the younger boys face. "You been getting more sleep?"   
"...less." Virgil mumbled, hissing when he accidentally stabbed himself with the needle. Logan stood up and walked over, tutting as he pulled out a small bandage and began wrapping his friends finger. "I've just had too much to do, so figured an hour less sleep wouldn't hurt until I have less to do."   
"Well I still believe you're stretching yourself to thin." Logan spoke, sighing and looking away when Virgil refused to meet his eyes. "Anyway, I brought you some bread for lunch! It's not much but figured you hadn't ate yet." He changed the subject, pulling out a parcel of bread and handing it to Virgil, before getting his own out and sitting back down, chatting while the two of them had lunch. 

\------------

"Should of knows you both being together again would spell trouble." Patton smiled, sitting between them and folding his arms. "So, Thomas, other than destroying the throne room, what do you plan on doing now that you're back?"   
"Well, I'm only back for a few weeks. Do a bit of shopping, venture the old town, hang out with my brother." Thomas ruffled his younger brothers hair, much to Roman's annoyance.   
"You didn't have to break us up Patton, we were fine." Roman sighed.   
"Oh yes, like I'd believe that, it's a good thing I came in when I did before you guys decapitated each other. Or the staff." Patton sighed. He wasn't a part of the family by blood, but had been Roman's best friend since childhood. When they'd grown up he had gotten a job as Roman's 'caretaker' of sorts, making sure the Reckless boy would stay out of trouble, didn't disobey orders etc. It proved a trickier job as Thomas left to travel and Roman received more and more tasks and of course, the impending 'doom' of becoming king. "I don't understand why you both don't fight in the practice arena anyway."   
"That's a good idea!" Thomas grinned, standing and running out, grabbing his sword from the table as he went.   
"Oh no you don't! Thanks Patt!" Roman answered, standing and rushing after his brother, leaving Patton to sigh and facepalm.   
"No problem..." He mumbled, making his way after them before they got themselves killed. The two had always been ignorant to consequences. 

\------------

"Did you hear the prince is going to become king fairly soon?" Logan asked as he did his work revolving around the finance and taxes.   
"Really? Does he know about that himself?" Virgil asked, finally finished with the boots and moving on to a hat. Logan laughed.   
"Probably not. I heard he's fairly childish and fanciful. Apparently he doesn't want the throne, but you remember his older brother left to travel and said the younger prince would be fine as king?"   
"Yeah?"  
"Well, apparently that's why he's back, it is going to be a surprise. I do not think that will play out well."   
"I think they'd tell him a little bit before to prepare him, I think it'd be a bit of a bad idea to leave it till the day." Virgil sighed. "I think the royal family should be more involved with the community and all of us..."   
Logan knew Virgil's views of the royals well enough by now, he didn't think they thought anything of the 'little people', and that they were reckless and spoilt and would never care to work in the town or help the villagers or anything.   
Logan somewhat agreed with him, to a certain degree. After a while more of talking and working, the younger boy had fallen asleep. Logan smiled and picked him up, taking him over to his bed - which was in the corner of the workshop seen as he had been an orphan - and laid him down, tucking him in and finishing his work for him. It was the least he could do to help, the younger boy was taking on too much work and stress recently.   
After he was done he rested the hat on the stand and grabbed his stuff before blowing out the candle and leaving.


	2. Identical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, I was primarily attempting to focus on the most popular stories while I had a load of uni work
> 
> I will admit I am stuck on what exactly I'll be doing with this story but I will wing it as usual and hope for the best!

"Ok, both of you have some bruises and a few minor cuts, can we agree to stop the violence now?" Patton asked the next morning, checking over the two brothers. Thankfully he was right, just a few small bruises and cuts - none showing without clothes being moved, so it was fine - he tutted and shook his head.   
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Roman asked, smirking as he placed his tunic back on.   
"We could go shopping?" Thomas suggested, earning a nod of excitement from Roman.   
"Of course! It's perfect!" Roman answered.  
Patton simply looked between the two, and facepalmed yet again. "Let me get the coach and horses ready..." He mumbled, heading off to the stables.  
"He tries too hard." Roman smirked again.   
"You make him try too hard!" Thomas laughed, nudging his brother with his shoulder.

\------------

"You really shouldn't have done that." Virgil spoke as Logan walked in. The logical boy sighed and offered a smile as he took his usual seat.   
"I figured it was the least I could do to help you out."   
"Logan..."   
"It was no big deal, Virgil. Now, we can get on with the rest of the work." Logan smiled and Virgil gave a sigh of defeat, finally smiling back.   
"Thank you. I have to do some stuff outside, boss wants me to air some older fabric and make sure it's OK to use..."   
"Of course, I shall see you again soon." Logan answered, already pulling out his papers and other various stuff. Virgil placed on his cloak and exited, heading outside into the veranda near the water feature.   
He quite enjoyed working out here, but the sun was rediculois today.   
He laid the material against the sandstone floor and checked it over, hitting it softly with a long stick a few times to get the dust out. 

\------------

"Wait... What?!" Roman almost yelled as they headed for the town, Thomas had decided to inform him of his impending kingship and he did not seem happy about it.   
"Well, yeah. You'll be of age soon, and we need a king..." Thomas answered.   
"No! No! You're the oldest!"   
"I... Am leaving again soon... Remember?"   
Roman eyed held betrayed and Patton sat opposite them, unsure of what to do.   
"...Of course I remember." Roman agreed, deadpanning as he glared at his brother. It didn't matter that his eyes held tears, the rest of his face and his voice showed how he felt about this situation.   
"Ro, trust me, you'll be fine. I just... Can't be king." Thomas answered, attempting to defuse the situation. He even raised his hands in defense when he noticed his brother gripping his sword hilt. He knew this was only a safety blanket for his brother, but it still set him on edge whenever it happened.   
"Roman, please try to calm down! We can talk about this normally, do you have any questions?" Patton -  
for the third time in the visit - attempted to defuse them. "Perhaps questions about adultery?" He smiled, but Roman stared at him with betrayal in his eyes.   
"No! Stop! Stop the cart!" Roman yelled forward so the horseman could stop.   
They came to a halt and the others called after the young prince as he ran down the streets of the village.   
"Shit..." Thomas spoke.   
"Language." Patton answered.   
"Just help me find him." 

\------------

Ran ran and ran until his lungs felt sharp and cold. He came to a stop in a small alleyway, placing his hands on his knees and breathing.   
Once the blood had stopped pounding in his ears, the sound of a soft, beautiful voice filled his mind. He looked up quickly, looking for the source of the noise. Seeing a water feature, he walked toward it, realising the voice was coming from round the other side.   
He saw a boy in a simple black tunic and waistcoat holding up a piece of fabric, softly singing to himself.   
Roman attempted to silently move closer, but accidentally kicked a fabric holder that lay on the floor.   
The boy quickly whipped round to face him, fear in his eyes. Which quickly turned to confusion.   
"Wow..." Roman breathed, taking in the boys features. "Um, I'm sorry I appear to have found a mirror." He smiled, attempting humour to make the boy feel better.   
"You look... Like me..." The boy answered.   
It was true, bar a few differences they were identical.   
"I did not mean to disturb you, I apologise. You have a lovely singing voice though, I must admit." The prince offered a smile and extended his hand. "I am Roman."  
"Roman? Like..." The boys eyes opened wider. "Like the prince?!"   
Roman laughed. "Yeah, exactly like the prince actually... I'm Prince Roman. Pleased to meet you." He gave a small bow and extended his hand once again. "And you are?"   
"Virgil." The boy answered, not seeming phased about the fact that prince - and evidently future king - was talking to him.   
"This is so surreal." The prince scoffed, looking at seemingly his own face.   
Virgil's hair dropped more over his face than his own, and under his eyes held bags. His eyes also held a bright blue tint to them when in the direct sunlight. But other than that, everything was the same. Well, those things and the fact that Virgil was a lot more lanky than himself. Though he assumed with less loose clothes he would look more healthy, or maybe just a decent meal.   
"Are you a singer Virgil?" He asked the boy as he got back on his his work.   
"No... I make clothes." Virgil answered, giving a shrug as he messed with the fabric.   
"Interesting, is this the place you work at?"   
"Yes, why else would I be outside of it?" Virgil answered, giving a roll of his eyes.   
"I believe you make clothes for the palace then, I have a few garments from you actually." Roman smiled, this boy didn't seem to care in the slightest about his position in the world. "You shall have to sing at the castle sometime, I would greatly appreciate it."   
"I couldn't..." Virgil answered, not explaining but he had too much work to do already and he didn't really have a lot of good things to say about the royal family.   
"Oh... But we would pay you of course!" Roman grinned, before looking around.   
"Look, I gotta pick up some materials from a shop... Stay here if you want to or not, but I have work to do..." Virgil spoke up, attempting to sound as little annoyed as he could.   
"Oh but of course!" Roman smiled apologetically. "It was very nice to meet you Virgil."   
"You too, Princey..." Virgil answered, pulling the fabrics up over his shoulder and heading to the fabric shop as Roman stared after him, still so confused as to how the boy looked so much like him.


	3. Switched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know exactly what I'm doing with this, *le sigh*, I'm sorry if it goes weird or anything

Virgil pulled his hood up on his way to the shop, wrapping his cloak around himself more as the wind had picked up in the midday hours.   
He made it to the shop and exchanged the materials for others, following his boss' instructions and then exiting, his paper order in hand to be picked up the next week. He folded it and placed it into his pocket, before almost walking into someone.   
"Oh! There you are!" The man in front of him smiled.   
"Uh... What?" Virgil asked, looking at the man, he looked somewhat similar to Roman.   
"Come on, Ro. I'm sorry about earlier, let's get back to the castle!" The man smiled.   
"Thomas! Did you find him?" Another voice called from the street. A man was walking toward them, smiling and seemingly relieved.   
"Of course! Never doubt me, Patton. Let's get back to the castle, I'll get the cart." The man, Thomas, smiled and wondered off. Now Virgil looked to the other man, and he wanted to walk away, he really did... But the man was looking at him sceptically, somewhat dumbfounded.   
"Um I think... There's been a mistake." Virgil mumbled, wrapping his old cloak further around himself.   
"The cart is here! Let's go home and have some food, I'm starving." Thomas smiled, and before Virgil could protest, he was being whisked to the cart the man had mentioned. The other man still seemed to be confused about the situation, but Thomas didn't seem to notice. 

\------------

"You have been out here a while, come on, you should eat." A voice came from the shop window.   
Roman turned to see the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, though he often over exaggerated these things, this man was very attractive. "Uhm..."  
"No excuses, Virgil. Come on, I have some bread and cheese left over I believe." The other boy spoke and before Roman could protest to not being Virgil, he really was fairly hungry and he wanted to know this man better.   
"Alright." Was the answer, and before he could stop himself, he wondered into the shop and through to the backroom when the other boy lead him through.   
"You really should stop overworking yourself."   
Roman looked around, amazed by the clothes Virgil had made. He recognised a few items that the castle had sent off to be fixed or jazzed up, and it appeared Virgil lived here as well, judging by the small bed in the corner.   
"Thank you..." Roman spoke as he was handed the small amount of bread and cheese.   
"I want you to finish it all today as well if you can manage." The other boy spoke, seemingly too absorbed in his paperwork to notice that this wasn't the skinny boy Roman had met earlier.   
"I shall try..." Roman answered, wondering how exactly the boy DIDN'T manage to eat this small helping of food. He began eating and observing the shop and - more than he would care to admit - this mystery man. 

\------------

"I am sorry about springing that news on you earlier, it must be difficult." Thomas spoke, walking side by side with Virgil but not looking at him enough to notice he wasn't Roman. Probably because the two did look very similar.   
"S'ok..." Virgil mumbled, not knowing what this guy was talking about. He wanted to go home. He wanted to talk to Logan and do some work and then sleep. But he was far too anxious to speak up right now.   
Behind him was the other man, who he'd learnt had the name 'Patton'. He turned his head slightly to look at Patton, who still held a sceptical gaze. Virgil looked away quickly and down to the ground, he didn't want to be here...


	4. A long day

It had been a long and... Strange day.   
Virgil looked around the room they had lead him to, finally able to breathe.   
The man, Thomas, had spoke of fighting with swords and Virgil had barely managed to avoid that and headed for the bows and arrows instead, knowing he was fairly good at that. Then they had made their way through the grounds, Thomas talking to him most of the time while be attempted to stay quiet. Then there was what Virgil could only be described as a feast, but Thomas only called it 'dinner'. He could swear the grand table held more food than he ate in four months combined, and it didn't seem to bother the royal at all. Virgil had only managed to eat a small amount, and he could feel the other guy - Patton's - gaze on him all the while, especially when he had only managed to eat a small amount of bread and some of the chicken.   
Thomas hadn't noticed anything but Patton seemed sceptical of him, and his gaze made Virgil uncomfortable. He would look down and hide his blush under his hood - which he had managed to keep up this entire time - and Patton would try to act as if he wasn't looking at him. Failing miserably.   
Now he could finally breathe, though his breath hitched in his throat as he looked around the large bedroom. A massive bed with a deep red canvas sat as the centrepiece. Definitely fit for a prince, or soon to be king. There were large ornate windows which held different golden patters down them, a large furred rug and golden/white furniture dotted around. The floor appeared to be marble and the door was large and ornate.   
He stared around, and then shook his head. He had to get out of here, no matter how appealing the bed looked. He was tired...   
He shook his head again, and grabbed the quilt. Surely he could tie it round the window balcony and get down to the floor? Would people notice? Would he be stopped? Would someone know?   
No. Patton already seemed to know, he was already in trouble. He had to leave, he wasn't the king, or prince, or whatever. He had to get out and leave and everything would go back to normal. It had to.  
Before he could build up the courage to tie the bedsheets around the balcony he heard the door click, and looked up startled to see Patton stepping in and closing the door quickly behind him.

\------------

"Right, well I see you have finished your food. Good job, Virgil. I am proud of you."  
"Um, thanks..." Roman answered, still not understanding how this guy had managed to not notice who he was. He supposed the only reason was the cloak he wore, covering up his princely clothes. Still, the cloak bore gold at the collar and was less worn out than Virgil's due to it being fixed every two months.   
"I shall see you tomorrow, I must head off. I have some paperwork to hand in, I trust you are tired. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow." Logan spoke, gaze still trained on his paperwork as he walked to the door.   
"O-ok..." Roman spoke, sad he wouldn't see Logan again. At least not for a while. This man was beautiful, truly. He watched as Logan gave a small wave and a 'goodnight' before he was gone.   
"Goodnight..." Roman answered, before looking around the small room that even the workers store cupboard was probably larger than. He had been acting as if he was making clothes so he could enjoy being in the other mans company as much as he could, though he knew he should be getting back to the castle.   
Though he felt better being away, at least for now... Of course he could take some time off from him princely duties for now and then he could head back soon... Sure. He was sure he could do that. At least until Virgil returned. That could work? He sighed and moved over to the bed. It was filled with straw as far as he could tell, and it was somewhat comfortable, but he missed his feather pillows and his lush sheets.   
It would be nice to see how the peasants- uh, other half - live. He sighed and tried to get comfy so he could rest.


	5. Enquiries

"Um... Ok." Patton began, turning and playing with his hands as if he was nervous. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing." Virgil dropped the sheets on the floor quickly and watched as Patton went back to pacing for a few second before quickly coming over to Virgil, wringing his hands still.   
"I um... I don't know how exactly to say this but... I uh. I guess I should start um..." He sighed. "What's your name?"   
"...Virgil." Virgil admitted, Patton clearly knew there was nothing more to do but accept that the other man would go and tell everyone he wasn't who they thought. God knows what would happen to him.   
"Who are you? Why... Why is this happening?" Patton turned around a few times like he didn't know what to do but turned back to Virgil. "I'm sorry I just. God I don't know what to do."   
He was... Still here? He hadn't run to tell the guards?   
"I um... I'm sorry. I am. I just... I didn't mean to be here. I just... Can I just go home...?" Virgil mumbled and Patton turned to him again.   
"Let me just try and calm down. Ok so..." Patton breathed in and out and looked back at Virgil. How had Thomas not realised this is not his brother? "Virgil?"  
"Yeah, that's me."   
"Do you know what happened today?"   
"Well, I did um... Meet Roman. He came by the shop, but I... I don't know where he went after that." Virgil scratched the back of his neck.   
"Oh... And what where you doing when we... found you?"   
"I was exchanging materials for my job."   
"Oh, I'm sorry." Patton sighed and wiped his eyes. "Wow..." He slowly dropped himself onto the bed, perched on the edge and staring across the room.   
"It-it's ok..." Virgil sat near him but not too close.   
"Um, did you... Enjoy your day?" Patton smiled, trying to go back to his usual self. Virgil noticed and smirked.   
"It was a good day off in all honesty."   
"That's good." Patton smiled widely. "I am sorry about it though. And I hate to do this but..." He sighed. "I am afraid I must ask you to stay for the time being until we find Roman. It is your choice but..."  
"Patton?"   
"Yes?"   
"That's ok. I... I can do that. But, if you don't find him before he needs to be coronated then-"  
"Oh of course trust me if we dont find him the day before then I will send you back. Don't worry about that!" Patton smiled widely and proudly. "Thank you so much Virgil!" And suddenly Virgil was being hugged. For some reason he felt a flutter in his stomach. He ignored it and gave Patton an awkward pat on the shoulder.   
"Its... It's no problem." He answered and Patton let go of him, smiling widely.   
"Right, I will let you get some sleep, and in the morning Thomas is busy with some things so I'll come by and we can work on... Making you seem like Roman. If we can." Patton smirked and bumped his shoulder into Virgil's, and Virgil found himself smile, despite his better judgement.   
"If it makes you feel any better Thomas didn't seem to notice at all." Virgil smirked and Patton laughed. And Virgil couldn't help but smile because Patton's laugh was an amazing sound.   
"That's true. Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Patton smiled and nudged his shoulder once more before walking to the door. "Goodnight Virgil."   
"Goodnight Patton..."


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, its my final week of my fmp for uni, I have work, family stuff, music stuff, writing, artwork, birthday, etc etc etc etc c. Enfndkajcjekanx D. Sometimes it's too much...
> 
> Anyway, soon I'll be able to update stories regularly.

Roman. Was. Confused.  
Like, a lot...   
The morning he has woken up with a fairly sore back, to see that he wasn't in his own, feather bed, that he was still at Virgil's and Virgil still wasn't here. He had gotten himself up, not wanting to stay in the bed anymore than he had to, it wasn't exactly comfortable.  
He had grumbled at wiped his eyes, still tired from a not so great night's sleep, and had wondered over to a wash basin to wash his face and brush his teeth. Until he remembered he didn't have his toothbrush, nor a flannel.   
He sighed and just rubbed water over his face and then went and sat at the desk, still confused by what he was attempting to create last night, and in his sleep deprived state he was even more confused, and he hadn't thought that was possible.  
He was famished, he had only had the small amount of food Logan had given him the night before, and he still couldn't believe that Virgil didn't even usually finish that amount.  
And she if by magic - smart, erect magic - the other walked through the door, his head still stuffed in his scrolls as he made his way over to the chair in the corner. "Good morning, Virgil." Logan spoke, not looking up.  
Roman stared at him and blinked a couple times, looking around the room before back to the intellectual, who still seemed fully oblivious to the fact that Roman wasn't Virgil.  
\------------  
Virgil woke to a knock on his door - he didn't have a door... He looked up, his eyes stinging as usual but less so, his body felt lighter than usual and he really didn't want to get up. However, Patton was walking over to him, holding what looked like clothes. He was also talking, damn.  
Virgil decided to try and listen.   
"-so if you wanna get changed, I can help if you don't know where abouts everything goes, and then I shall draw a bath if you would like, also... I was thinking while Thomas is out this morning-"  
"Woah, Patt, Patton, slow down... What happens after 'get changed'?" Virgil asked, proping himself up.  
Patton shot him a kind smile, and Virgil had to look away.  
"Up, clothes, bath, then teaching." Patton smiled.  
"Teaching?"  
"I'm gonna teach you how to be Prince!"  
Virgil groaned, flopping back onto the bed.


	7. Beginning

Patton laughed and Virgil curled up more in the bed, feeling a flutter in his stomach at his new... friends? laugh.  
"Come on, Virgil! It'll be fun!"  
Virgil made a noise similar to a growl and a moment later Patton had pulled the covers off of him. Virgil yelped and grabbed a pillow, holding it in front of him since he was only wearing a shirt and his underwear.  
"Now, time to get a bath, I'll draw it for you, and I'll add some bubbles and it'll be nice and relaxing. And I'll pick something out to make you look a bit more... Roman sized, than Virgil sized." Patton smiled, now over near the large, walk-in closet. Virgil just watched him talk and wonder round. The bubbly man seemed to be having some fun now that he'd calmed down from the last day. "So, I'll be back in a minute when your bath has run!" Patton smiled. "And don't try to chase it! The floor is slippery!" Another bubbly laugh later and the man was gone into a different room off of this one which Virgil assumed was the bathroom. He sighed and got up, grabbing the blanket and throwing it back over the bed, making sure it was neat and tidy. Patton came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later holding a fluffy looking towel. "You know we have people to do that for you?" He smiled, making Virgil jump by his sudden entrance. "Your bath's ready."  
"Ok... Um, thanks..." Virgil mumbled, still holding the pillow to cover his bare legs as he made his way over to the bathroom.  
"Have fun~" Patton called after him, making Virgil smirk as he closed the bathroom door. He usually had to have a shower at the local baths since it was free, he'd never actually had a bath before...  
It smelled nice, there was loads of bubbles and it didn't look deep enough for him to drown in. He shrugged and then got into the tub. It was nice, warm and bubbly. He actually found himself enjoying it. A small while later he began to sing softly.  
\------------  
"Virgil?" Patton's voice came about half an hour later. "Are you ready to get out?"  
"Uh... Yeah." Virgil replied. He was enjoying being relaxed for the time being but the water was beginning to get less than warm. Patton came in and Virgil looked at him, confused.  
"Oh, sorry you're probably not used to this... princes and kings have people help them out with a lot." Patton smiled. "I have your towel, and I won't look!" He reassured afterwards.  
Virgil nodded and began to stand up when he heard Patton laugh. "What...?" Virgil asked.  
"You're supposed to take your clothes off, Virgil!" The other laughed happily and Virgil felt himself blush. God he was so stupid... "It's ok, I gather you're not used to this." Patton spoke when he'd calmed down and when he saw just how anxious the other boy looked. "Here. I have an outfit picked out for you." He smiled and handed him the towel.  
Virgil thanked him and followed him back out into the bedroom, drying off as he went. "So, um... what sort of things do I need to learn?"  
"Well, there's quite a bit. Not only how to act like a prince but how to act like Roman more." Patton pulled out the outfit he'd picked.  
"That may be more difficult..." Virgil mumbled.  
"I'm sure we can figure it out together." Patton beamed, handing over the outfit. "I'll wait out here while you get changed. I am supposed to help the prince with his clothes but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
Virgil nodded and entered the walk in closet, staring at the racks and racks of perfect clothes. He heard the door click closed behind him and continued to look around the massive closet that was bigger than his workshop back at work. The amount of beautifully made clothes, the fabrics, the handy work... They were gorgeous. He smiled slightly, turning on the spot to admire the closet of wonders. He spotted a certain rail that held familiar clothes. They looked fairly well worn, which made him smile even more. They were all his clothes. All ones he'd made... And they seemed to be the princes favourites. He finally looked down at the outfit Patton had chosen for him, it was ivory coloured, smooth fabric. There were gold hems and a red sash around the middle. Patton had also given him an extra sash for around his waist, which he assumed was to make his middle look more Roman's shape than his own thin frame. The trousers were a deep red and the boots were light brown, mid calf leather boots. It was one of the ones he'd made. He sighed and got to work getting changed.  
"You sing really beautifully." Patton's voice came through the door.  
"Nah, I'm nothing special." He replied, trying to figure out where everything went as he put it on and missing his simple battered old black tunic.  
"What?!" Patton shouted. "You're amazing! And I won't have you saying anything different! Once all this mess is sorted out we could have you sing at the palace." He mused. Virgil smirked.  
"Roman suggested the same thing. I'm really not good enough for that. Besides-" He exited the room, adjusting his collar. "I really don't sing in front of crowds."  
Patton stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head slightly and looking him over. "You look good, kiddo!" He smiled. "I think we mayyyyy need to do some makeup to make your cheeks look a bit... fuller. But other than that I think the double sashes helps you look more like Roman."  
"Are you sure...?" Virgil asked, scratching the back of his head, the sleeve of the tunic quickly sliding down.  
"Well, it's not a perfect fit but it works! If Thomas and everyone else didn't notice yesterday when you were in your normal clothes then I'm sure they'll be completely oblivious when you're actually in Roman's clothes." Patton smiled. Virgil actually smiled back and the elder man quickly turned around. "So, should we do your makeup?" He asked, blushing as he moved over to the dressing table.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone has any requests, feel free to message - can disclose whether you want it to be anon or you don't mind. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
